Live a Little
by Kotoship
Summary: One eventful night Liz and Tsubaki try to convince Maka to come out of her room to go to a Club just to get her to enjoy herself a little bit more. When Maka agree's and goes with her friends to the club she soon meets a mysterious boy with snow white hair and glossy red eyes... College AU. SoulxMaka (cover belongs to gone-phishing)


Chapter 1.

**Full Summary: One eventful night Liz ad Tsubaki try to convince Maka to come out of her room to go to a Club just to enjoy herself. When Maka agree's and goes with her friends to the club she soon meets a mysterious boy with snow white hair and glossy red eyes...**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me, Only the story does.**

_When a sentence is in Italics its the person's thoughts._

* * *

"But I don't want to go!" Maka yelled as her friends tried forcefully pulling her out of her room. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Liz said as she struggled to push Maka out the door frame and into the hallway. Patty giggled as she watched her sister struggle with Maka. "Yeah, You've got to have fun once in a while Maka!" Patty said and giggled again. "I'm having fun studying alone in my room, Thank you very much!" Maka said and groaned as she struggled against Liz group. "I think it's good for you to go out once in a while" Tsubaki chipped in as she helped Liz.

"Not you too Tsubaki! I thought you were on my side!" Maka yelled back at Tsubaki as she tried to her best to hold onto the door frame and not give into Liz and Tsubaki's forceful pull. "But you need to go out and socialize once in a while Maka! It's not good to always be locked in your room!" Tsubaki said between her gritted teeth as she tried her best to detach Maka's hold on the door frame.

"But can't it some other time! At least somewhere else other than a club!" Maka said, keeping her firm grip on the door frame.

"It's a good chance for you to make new friends, plus maybe you'll find a boyfriend!" Liz said as she pulled on her legs trying to weaken Maka's grip.

"That doesn't make the situation better!"

"At least go for a little bit and then we can take you back to your apartment!" Liz yelled struggling not to get kicked as Maka kicked her legs trying to get her legs free from Liz's grip. After Maka heard Liz's suggestion, she stopped kicking and let go of her grip on the door frame. Liz and Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief and Patty simply laughed at their display.

"Fine but when I say I want to go home you better take me home!" Maka said frowning and crossing her hands over her chest with a huff.

Liz smiled. "That's my girl, now go get changed into something more appropriate"

Maka nodded and slammed the door behind her as she went back into her room to get changed.

"Sheesh she's so tough to handle, I wonder how a guy will ever be able to handle her" Liz crossed her arms as she pouted. Tsubaki laughed nervously and Patty was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Oh what an eventful night awaited them.

* * *

Maka finally came out of her room dressed in a tight black dress with black high heels and her hair curled at the ends with a black bow pinned to the back of her head. When Liz saw Maka she started to whistle.

"You look amazing Maka! I swear if I weren't straight I would be all over you" Liz said giving Maka a toothy smile and wrapped an arm around Maka's waist. Maka blushed a deep red and smacked Liz's arm away from her waist. "You're just saying that 'cause you're my friend" She said with a pout.

Liz gasped dramatically "Maka! Does this look like a face of a liar" Liz pointed to her face while batting her eyelashes, feigning innocence.

Maka put a placed a finger on her chin and pretended to act as if the question was difficult to answer. "Hmm, I don't know you'll have to give me some time to think about it" Liz let out a whole hearty laugh.

"I swear all the guys are missing out on you"

Maka smiled softly. Liz looked at the time on her phone and cursed under breath.

"Let's get going already, It's already 11:30 pm and we're going to miss out on the good songs" Liz grabbed Maka's wrist and dragged her out of her house and into the shiny black car that was waiting with Tsubaki and Patty patiently waiting inside. Tsubaki and Patty complimented Maka on how nice she looked before she got into the car and they sped away.

They were able to get inside quickly, due to Liz and Patty's "connections". When they entered they were greeted by the loud music and smell of alcohol. Maka started to get a bit nervous. This was her first time going into a club so it was a whole new experience for her. She noticed some people making out in dark corners and others lazily leaning against the wall talking with somebody. _How were they able to talk so calmly with this loud music?_

"It'll be fine Maka, just relax" Tsubaki whispered into her ear, comforting Maka when she noticed how tense she was. Maka closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Tsubaki" Maka said after she calmed down and Tsubaki gave her a warm smile.

"Hey slow pokes, Come over here! I want you to meet someone!" They heard what Liz had yelled over the ear busting loud music and rushed over to where Liz and Patty were standing.

When they arrived there they noticed a black haired male with three white stripes on the left side standing between Liz and Patty.

"Tsubaki, Maka meet the "mysterious guy" who's been paying for Patty and I's collage funds" Liz said and pointed to the man standing in the middle. He nodded his head and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you two wonderful ladies"

_Huh quite the gentlemen I see_, Maka thought to herself caught off guard by his kind gesture.

"My names Death the Kid but you can also refer to me as Kid"

_What a weird name…_ Maka thought but just smiled and told him her name. After chatting with him for a bit, Patty dragged him and Liz to the dance floor, giggling and saying something about giraffes.

Not long after they left, Tsubaki was asked to dance and she accepted the request leaving Maka standing alone by the bar.

She sighed as she sat herself on one of the bar stools. She had expected something like this to happen, she was always the one to be left all alone in the end. She still winced at how load the music was, _how do people find this fun? _Her idea of fun was curled up in her bed reading a good book and listening to her favorite music in her pajamas. Maka groaned once more starting to regret coming. At least the music wasn't so loud from where she sat at the bar, which gave her a little bit of relief.

"Left alone by your friends I see" She heard a male voice speak. They were sitting right next to her, body turned away from her. Before she could respond, He spoke again.

"It's okay, it happens to new comers all the time" The mysterious man spoke and turned around to face her. Maka was shocked by his appearance that she almost fell off the stool. He had spiky snow white hair and deep red eyes. He smirked at Maka's shocked expression which revealed pearly white teeth that resembled a shark's.

His whole appearance screamed 'danger' to Maka. _Was he even human?!_

Smirking again at her face of terror he held out his hand.

"The name's Soul" He said and held the smirk on his face.

Maka slowly outstretched her hand and shook his, a little bit afraid that one wrong move might cause him to get angry and hurt her.

"M-Maka's, my name's Maka" Maka said straightening up her back, regaining back some of her pride.

"Hmm Maka? Cute name" He said and let go of her hand. Maka blushed a light shade of pink. He was probably the first man ever in her life to call her cute, well other than her father but he was a whole other different story.

"So we'd you come, you don't seem to be enjoying yourself." He said as he went back to stare at his drink.

"My friends dragged me into it, they said I should go out and enjoy myself a little bit more instead of always being locked up in my room" Maka said with a gruff as she placed her elbow on the counter top and leaned her chin against the palm of her hand.

"I'd prefer staying at home reading or cooking or maybe even going to the café, anything would be better than this" She heard Soul snicker and turned her attention towards him.

"Is there a problem with that?" she said defensively.

"It's nothing, I just found it funny that you were exactly how I predicted you to be" He said and actually smiled, a genuine smile. Maka huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's okay though, I agree with you" Maka looked at him surprised. She thought this whole time that he would actually enjoy this kind of stuff, partying and going to clubs to get wasted.

"How about we ditch this place and go somewhere else? I know this great cafe right down the street that's still open" Soul suggested as he stood up from his stool and turned to stand right in front of Maka, holding his hand out to her. Maka hesitated taking his hand but when she saw how much fun Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were having she decided to go.

_He wouldn't do anything bad to me right? Plus even if he did try something Im wearing 3 inch heels and could round house kick him _Maka thought and smiled softly at the thought of stepping on him with her heels. She took Souls hand, who helped her off the stool. They both walked out of the Club, hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? Does it have you interested? It was a bit short for my standards. In this story everybody is older then 17 and go to collage or have a full time job. The next chapter which will be uploaded soon and Maka and Soul meet Crona under a very interesting situation (The story was inspired by Cobra Starship's "Good Girls Go Bad" song. It's pretty catchy!


End file.
